A known wheel loader includes an engine room accommodating an engine and a cooling chamber accommodating an engine-cooling radiator and the like and divided from the engine room by a partition. The wheel loader supplies a cooling air drawn in through a grill at the rear of the vehicle toward the cooling chamber to cool the radiator and discharges the cooling air having been used for cooling from lateral and upper sides of the cooling chamber (see, for instance, Patent Literature 1).
In Patent Literature 1, the grill portion (inlet of the cooling air) is provided with a plurality of air intakes. The size of an opening provided to a fin of the radiator is larger than the size of the air intakes and the size of exhaust holes provided to the lateral and upper sides of the cooling chamber is larger than the size of the opening of the fin. Accordingly, dusts and the like having passed through the air intakes of the grill also pass through the radiator and are discharged to the outside through the exhaust holes along with the flow of the cooling air, such that less amount of dusts resides within the cooling chamber and maintenance work can be facilitated.